


Ancient Chinese Secret

by glasgow_blue



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-27
Updated: 2004-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	

In honor of my lunch today, I offer one of the first pieces of Monaboyd to leak from my fingers. 145 words. Fluff.

Dom makes amazing Chinese dumplings and he does it without the benefit of things like spoons and spatulas. It’s all by hand--with fingers sticky from filling and spices. He sings while he works, mixing genres and songs as ingredients blend; humming when words fail.

There is pork and ginger and, amazingly, cayenne pepper, all folded into neat little pockets and topped with chopped scallions. (Dom deigns to use a knife for this, but only because he hasn’t figured out how to chop with his fingers, yet.) They’re served as finger-food, of course, and are a little slice of heaven with Guinness on the side to cut the bite. Billy likes them best cold, for breakfast.

He brings the container back to bed and slurps, smacking his lips against the heat of the cayenne.

When they kiss, Dom tells him it’s the breakfast of champions.  


 

 


End file.
